


Catnip

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat being introduced to catnip for the first time.





	Catnip

“I’ve got a little surprise for you.“ Emma said with a big smile, bringing the toy out from behind her back so her furry pirate husband could see what she’d bought for him.

Killian looked up at her and then down at the toy, curious about it but not seeing anything different about it compared to the rest of his cat toys.

“You may be playing it cool now, Killy Cat, but just you wait.“ she teased, rolling the ball gently along the floor.

Killian pounced on it within seconds of it beginning to roll, as he did with any rolling item. It was only when he sank his teeth into the ball that he inhaled and was overcome by the need to hunt. There was no other need, only _hunting_ and _chasing_ and _winning_.

Emma laughed softly as she watched Killian go mad, batting the ball around the living room and racing after it as if his life depended on it, “That’ll be the catnip.“ she chuckled to herself.

 

\---

 

It was three hours later when Emma finally took the ball off him to give both him and the furniture a rest from his crazed hunting. He hadn’t stopped since she’d first put the ball in front of him and she’d had to wrestle it off him while he growled at her as if she were his competition in his hunting game.

She went to the kitchen and locked the ball away in a drawer to prevent him from getting it during the night and destroying the house in his eagerness to hunt.

When she returned to the living room, she found Killian asleep on the carpet where she’d left him, clearly exhausted after his game. She decided that the catnip ball would stay locked away, except on special occasions.


End file.
